drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Manah
: Routes A, B) ( : Routes A, C) Deceased ( : Routes C, D, E) ( : Route B) |race = Human (possessed) |sex = Female |age = 6 (Drakengard) 24 (Drakengard 2) |height = 110 cm (Drakengard) 167 cm (Drakengard 2) |occupation = High Priestess (Drakengard) |voice = Drakengard: Natsuki Yamashita (Japanese) Daisuke Gori (possessed) Sherry Lynn (English) Daran Norris (possessed) Drakengard 2: Koyuki Matsuyama (Japanese) }} Manah is a recurring character in the Drakengard series and Seere's younger twin sister. She first appeared in Drakengard as an antagonist before returning as a reformed protagonist in Drakengard 2. As a young girl she served as the high priestess of the Cult of the Watchers in the Empire and a key figure in the destruction of the seals to allow the Seeds of Destruction to appear in the world. In the second game, she seeks to destroy the keys of the five districts in order to free those who suffer under their existence, unaware that she is inadvertently reenacting the events of her childhood. Story Drakengard=Manah was a mysterious six year old girl who commanded the Empire as high priestess of the Cult of the Watchers. Otherworldly entities that she referred to as "the Watchers" invaded her mind and her body as a means to direct the Empire in their goal to destroy the world by removing the seals that prevent chaos from ensuing. Prior to her possession, Manah suffered abuse from her mother, which led to her current state of mind, thus enabling The Watchers to take hold. She was the one who broke Inuart's will and caused him to defect to the Empire's side, prompting him to capture the Goddess, Furiae. Ending Paths the Anguish of an unsmiling Watcher By the time Caim reached the Sky Fortress, his sister was already dead. Some time later, Caim managed to corner Manah in her temple. As he tried to give her the final blow, he was stopped by Verdelet, who tried to seal her using a ritual. The ritual backfired, however, and Manah grew into a giant, forcing Caim and the red dragon to fight her. Though eventually released from her benefactors' control, Manah still begged Caim to kill her so she could find peace. But when Angelus revealed that there is no peace for her, Manah soon realized what she had done and was taken off by Caim and shown the suffering that she had caused so she would "never forget." flowers for the Broken spirit After Furiae is dead, Inuart takes her to a Seed of Resurrection, where she "evolves" into a monster. Manah's fate remains unknown, though it can be assumed that she was killed by the many clones of Furiae that rise from the other Seeds. a Companion's eternal farewell Manah calls upon the dragons, the servants of the Watchers. The dragons rebel against the Gods however, and Manah is eaten by them. the wild dreams of a Deluded child &''' '''the End of the dragon sphere Caim manages to find the Priestess before finding Furiae. She is revealed to be the sister of Seere. After realizing that she's beyond hope, Seere asks Golem to kill her. Her death causes the Sky Fortress to collapse, angering the Gods, causing them to descend upon the world.|-|Drakengard 2=Caim was charged with the responsibility of taking Manah underneath his wing and showing her the torment she had wrought upon the world. He felt it imperative that she sees the pain and poverty she had caused to the lands, so that it may prevent the same course of action from occurring again. In the midst of traveling together, Caim was distracted by Angelus' pain from the Seal, as Verdelet has increased the power on it. Manah took this opportunity and stabbed Caim's eye with a hidden dagger and threw herself off a cliff in the process. Unable to locate her, Caim turned his vengance on Verdelet and his Knights of the Seal. He hunted Verdelet down and killed him, turning his path to the rest of the seals. Eighteen years later after the events of the first Drakengard, Manah is now a 24 year old woman who holds a desire to help the people by freeing the Districts from the rule of the Knights of the Seal. During her mission she encounters one such Knight, Nowe. Following her actions resulting in the destruction of the key at the District of Soul Flame and the murder of Zhangpo, she is branded as a criminal by the Knights of the Seal and sentenced to death, but she uses her magic in order to escape. When Nowe attacks Gismor, severing the general's right arm and fleeing from the Knights of the Seal, she once again crosses paths with him. Together they meet Urick and she convinces both to help her in destroying Angelus' seals, to free the people from the influence of the Knights of the Seal. Intrigued by Manah's purpose, the two accompany her on a quest to free each district. However, Nowe and Urick are unaware of the reality that she is unconciously repeating history by bringing the world to chaos yet again due to the residual influence of the gods over her mind. After some time, they arrive at the District of Shining Life, which Caim, protagonist of the first game, is already assaulting. Caim tries to kidnap Manah, who still has a traumatic fear of him due to her repressed memories. She and Nowe then discover that Urick is the guardian of the district. Because he has become close friends with Urick, Nowe attempts to save Urick’s life by challenging Caim himself. Urick, however, is still mortally wounded during the battle, but not without managing to push Caim into a chasm before he dies. With Urick’s death, the key in the district is destroyed. Nowe and Manah repeat this for the other keys, killing their guardians to destroy their keys. The last key, Nowe discovers, is guarded by General Gismor, who Nowe discovers is actually a phantom of darkness. Eris is stabbed and thought to be killed at this time, as Gismor uses her as a human shield. Nowe defeats Gismor, but before he can strike him down, Gismor destroys his key so Nowe can’t have to pleasure of killing him. With the destruction of the keys, Angelus, the red dragon of the seal, is released. She begins a rampage across the land, having been driven mad by the tortures of being the Seal. Legna receives a message from Caim, urging Nowe to slay Angelus, so that they may finally find peace together in death. Nowe and Legna then battle with Angelus and slay her. With her death, the world reverts to the state of chaos it was in during the first game -- because of Manah. Ending Paths Route A They arrive at the Holy Lands, and Legna refuses to let Nowe help them establish the seals once more. He takes them to the Bone Casket, saying that Nowe is the dragons' weapon, the New Breed, and that it is Nowe's destiny to fight the gods. Nowe refuses and Legna attacks, subduing him. Nowe tells Manah that he wishes he could save her. Manah smiles and comforts Nowe with a kiss that imbues him with power and confidence with which to transform into his true New Breed form. With that, Nowe kills Legna and returns to Manah and Eris only to find that Eris is to be the new Goddess. Nowe is devastated that he couldn't save Eris, but is enabled through her sacrifice to enjoy the newly saved world with Manah by his side. Route B Nowe attempts to enter the bone casket, deciding that becoming a weapon would be the best choice. He is rejected however, and battles with it. The casket takes over Manah, and now Nowe is forced to kill her. He does so, with great regret. Afterwards, Nowe and Eris join the Holy Dragons in the beginning of their battle with the gods. Route C Nowe battles the bone casket, but the casket does not merge with Manah for she is able to subdue it. Once Manah is saved, Legna reveals that he only cared for Nowe so he could use him as a weapon, prompting the battle between Nowe (in his New Breed transformation) and Legna. With Legna’s death, both the gods and the dragons fade away, negating the need for a seal. Nowe now stands with Eris, Manah, and Seere, taking the fate of humanity into their own hands. Personality Manah had a very warped mindset that stemmed from the lack of her mother's affection, who favored and loved her brother. This had left her emotionally damaged and mentally fragile, which caused her to have an intense desire to be loved, to the point that all she ever wanted was love. This allowed her to fall under the influence of the Watchers, who used her as a tool for destruction. While under possession, Manah had no morality and engaged in many vile deeds, no matter how depraved or disturbing. She proved herself to be very manipulative and deceitful, such as when she used Inuart's feelings to twist and corrupt his mind in order to serve her goals, knowing that the Watcher's intention will not aid him in his cause, despite promising him that it would. She also displayed no remorse or empathy for her actions, such as when she gleefully laughed over leading Furiae to her own death. Manah only cared for pleasing the Watchers and receiving their love. She had constant thoughts of her mother and called out to her whenever she was in pain or agony. When the grip of the Watchers on her weakened, to a point during which she was able to regain control of her mind, Manah began to feel the full weight of guilt brought upon her by her actions and desired to die. Seemingly due to an accident that occurred when she escaped from Caim, Manah had forgotten her past actions or suppressed them to avoid the guilt building up in her. Over the course of the next eighteen years, Manah grows into a reformed young adult with a strong sense of justice and seeks to do what she thinks is right. She breaks down when she realizes that her actions once again brought the world to the brink of destruction. Abilities As the avatar of the Watchers, Manah had a great army under her command. The Watchers lent her their magic, giving her the ability to read people's secret thoughts and desires. Later in her life, Manah has a great affinity for magic, learning how to utilize magic staves in battle. Development Cavia developers made her character to symbolize children who are unloved by their parents. Takuya Iwasaki states that she is emotionally empty inside during the first game; both he and Taro Yoko can't bring themselves to completely condemn her acts of villainy since they mostly feel sorry for her. The twins were roughly based on Natalie Portman's twelve year old character in Léon: The Professional. While Yoko was okay having a child voice the twins lines in Drakengard, Sawako Natori, one of the main scenario writers, wasn't. Natori remembers feeling very apologetic watching a young girl and boy speaking the dark lines she had penned. Gallery Drakengard= File:Manah_.jpg File:Empress_Manah.jpg File:Manah_facial.jpg File:Manah_&_Seere.jpg |-|Drakengard 2= File:Dg2-illust-caim manah.jpg|Manah traveling with Caim File:Nowe, Manah & Eris.png File:Manah_Nowe.jpg|Manah and Nowe File:Dg2-illust-manah.jpg|Manah possessed by the Gods File:Manah_Priestess.png File:Manah_1.jpg File:DD2 Schoolgirl Manah.png Manah1.png Manah2.png Manah3.png YoungManah.png YoungManah2.png |-|Drakengard 3= DD3 Female MC Artwork.png|Artwork of Manah with the other female protagonists. DD3_Zero_DLC_Outfit_-_Manah.png|Render of Zero wearing Manah's outfit. DODgardenoflight.jpg|Nowe, Manah with an orphan, Seere and Eris in the Garden of Light novel. Trivia *Manah's name is possibly derived from the word Mana. *In Dengeki Online's character popularity poll, she reached fifth place with fans. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mages Category:Aerial Enemies